


The Rosegarden

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Before heading out on a hunt, Rick receives a pleasant gift from his loving wife.
Relationships: Rick & Max
Kudos: 21





	The Rosegarden

The sun had reached its zenith when the trumpet sounded, a call for the hunt to begin. They had decided to go in two groups, Rick being in the latter seeing as he was hosting the event. As he watched his fellows ride off, their horses surrounded by dogs, he thought about his wife who had, much to his surprise, no intention of joining him.  
"You need to see something!"  
Her voice rang from the veranda and she approached with urgent steps. Rick placed the whip aside and waited for Max who reached for his arm, dragging him with her.

"Where are we going? I'm meeting with the men in a few minutes."

His tone was only slightly concerned, mostly because his wife looked incredibly excited about whatever she was going to show him. They made their way from the garden into the small arrangement of bushes and garden sculptures where Max pulled her husband behind an L-shaped hedge and immediately sank to her knees.

"Lord, woman!" Rick cried out.

She brushed a few errand strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear, smiling up at him.

"I believe you can spare a few moments, darling."

A soft summer breeze made her airy dress flutter around her shoulders like a single piece of thin fabric, shining brightly underneath the sunny beams. The scent of the nearby rose bushes wafted over to them and the couple, engulfed by light and warmth, moved closer into the green with Rick finally settling on a little marble bench. Max made short work of his britches, pulling his cock and balls out through the gap and immediately started sucking on him.

"Jesus Christ-" Rick inhaled sharply, the riding crop sliding from his grip as he held on to the bench.

Her eyes darted up for a second before she focused on the task at hand. Getting him hard under these circumstances wasn't difficult, her lips wrapped firmly around his shaft as she let her head bob up and down. Rick half-gaped at her, leaning back to get a better look of her work. 

Between softer curses he managed to stay quiet, mere feet away from where his fellow riders had begun to gather. Max licked the head of his cock before lapping at his entire length from his balls up to the tip, then resumed a constant sucking. Her lips were wet from her spit and his precum, and she dutifully cleaned him until his hard-on was completely shiny. 

He gave her a grunt of warning, reaching out to cup her chin before he tipped over the edge, hunching over, short of breath, his cock spurting shots of white that clashed with the light beige of her dress.

She didn't clean herself up, just stood and extended a hand to the weary warrior.

"Now off you go," she told him, tucking his waning erection back into his britches, giving it one last squeeze. "You've got a hunt to win."

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
